A ESTRANHÍSSIMA HISTÓRIA DO MAJOR GAYTON
by Treehouse Secret
Summary: Algo esquisito acontece no reino da imaginação


_OBS: Não, eu sei que não são meus personagens...então parem de me azucrinar! _

Para aqueles que _querem_ saber ( e me matar) por que venho falando em gays:

A estranhíssima história do Major Gayton

Estava eu concentrada em escrever uma mensagem para o grupo do yahoo tlwcasadaarvore, quando de repente, vindo não sei de onde, ele chegou. Veio voando, digo, flutuando graciosamente como uma pluma, passou pela minha janela e chegou perto de mim. Olhei petrificada com os olhos arregalados e boca aberta para aquele homaço, inundado de perfume de lavanda, vestido apenas de botas de cano longo, sunguinha adidas e capa cor de lilás, como a blusa da Marguerite, tendo em seu largo e estufado peito escritas também na mesma cor as palavras Major Gay, uma figura estranha com o rosto e o corpo de meu adorado personagem do Mundo Perdido, Lord Roxton.

Por um momento eu pensei: Oh, crap, pronto, agora enlouqueci de vez, tô vendo, ouvindo e sentindo cheiro de coisas que não existem. Jesus, me ajuda, o que vai ser de mim agora? Esse dia não poderia ficar melhor?

Quem é você, e o que você quer, perguntei à minha suposta visitação. Céus, eu sempre desejei ver esse homem bem pelado na minha frente, mas ao invés disso me aparece uma versão dele que é, que é...

Em algum lugar obscuro de minha mente foi registrado o som da música de Pepeu: "ser um homem feminino, não fere o meu lado masculino, se Deus é menina e menino, sou masculino e feminino..."

Olhei de novo para o homaço e vi que ele tinha pego não sei de onde de dentro de sua sunga um mp3 que tocava essa música, e ao mesmo tempo ele ensaiava uns passos estranhos. Jamais passou pela minha cabeça que o corpo de um homem pudesse ser tão...maleável. Se eu tinha alguma dúvida até o presente momento, elas foram então sanadas.

Sou o Major Gay, diminutivo de Gayton, disse ele, e vim aqui porque quero que você fale sobre mim na casa da árvore, eles têm que tomar conhecimento da minha existência e me aceitar exatamente como eu sou.

Essas palavras foram suficientes para que minhas sinapses parassem e meu cérebro entrasse em curto-circuito, e deste momento em diante não vi mais nada, apenas o inusitado da inconsciência e escuridão.

Mais tarde, quando voltei a mim (ou a si, como vocês quiserem), estava deitada no sofá, sentindo uma leve brisa refrescando minha face. Por favor, pensei, ah não, enxaqueca de novo não, please.

Abri meus olhos e imediatamente vi o homaço sentado ao meu lado, abanando um leque em meu rosto. Oi, disse-me ele, tá se sentindo melhor agora, 'miga?

Levantei-me rapidamente do sofá em choque, dando de novo uma olhada geral nele; virei-me em direção ao computador e vi que ainda estava aberto na página do grupo . Disse em voz alta, com as mãos na cabeça: Isto não está acontecendo, isto não está acontecendo! Meu Deus, eu tô piradaça! Isso não é justo, eu não curto entorpecentes, não curto álcool, só sou mesmo vidrada no Mundo Perdido! Qual foi o pecado eu cometi? Ninguém merece!

Isto está acontecendo sim, ele falou, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava e caminhava até mim. É claro que não pude desviar meu olhar do corpo do homem, o que, apesar das circunstâncias, foi inevitável.

Não , não está, eu disse, você é o pior dos meus pesadelos, e você não existe! Some da minha vida, porque eu sei que o Lord Roxton não é gay! É pegador! Traça todas! Vampiras, amazonas, ciganas, vuduzeiras, todas. Todas, menos a Marguerite! (não concordo com essa última colocação, porém é o que me foi dito por alguns moradores da casa).

Por que você está fazendo isso comigo, ele perguntou magoado, eu existo sim, estou aqui bem na sua frente, tentando fazer o possível e o impossível para conseguir minha liberação!

Liberação, eu falei, liberação de quê, você não tem que se liberar coisa nenhuma, você não está dentro de um casulo para ter que sair, você é o que você é, o Lord Roxton, mulherengo! Safado! Cafajeste! Ladies Man!

Ele me olhou com um olhar penetrante (ai que mente a minha), penetrante mesmo, e falou: E se eu provar a você e ao povo da casa que eu existo?

Provar? Provar como, provar o quê? Se eu falar alguma coisa sobre você, o povo de lá vai me matar, e ainda por cima mandar minhas cinzas para uma galáxia muito, muito distante! Lá na guerra nas estrelas! (obs: não tenho o costume de falar palavrões, então falei isso ao invés de lá na casa do car...)

Ninguém vai fazer isso com você, ele falou, eu não vou deixar, calorosamente colocou sua mão em meu ombro. Sou seu amigo, confie em mim.

Olhei para ele com uma certa indecisão.

Olha só, 'miga, ele falou, se você falar sobre mim, eu prometo que logo logo vou deixá-la em paz, está bem?

E se eu não falar, perguntei

Bloody hell, então você vai me ver, ouvir e falar comigo em todos os lugares o tempo todo, o que você acha disso?

Meio entristecida, em parte porque não era bem o Lord Roxton que tinha me dito isso, e sim aquela aberração, sentei-me ao computador e resolvi acabar logo com isso. Então por livre e espontânea pressão, eu disse: Ok, o que você quer que eu diga?

Você poderia começar colocando uma dúvida sobre minha sexualidade na casa, pra mostrar a todos o porquê de eu nunca ter pego a Marguerite

O quê, eu disse, mas você PEGOU a Marguerite!

Não peguei, não!

Pegou sim!

Não peguei!

Pegou!

Como você pode saber?

Eu não sei como, eu apenas SEI, droga!

Olha, fala pra eles aí que nada aconteceu da minha parte com aquelas mulheres no plateau, porque não era a minha vontade. E não adianta todo esse estresse, porque eu sou uma pessoa totalmente zen.

Como assim? eu disse, como é que é?

O que aconteceu lá foi resultado de bruxaria, contaminação, possessão, tudo que eu fiz foi contra a minha vontade.

Essa não vai colar! Você fez tudo aquilo sim e gostou! E além disso você está mentindo!

Não estou, não.

Está sim.

Não estou.

Eu não acredito em você!

Pode acreditar.

Saco!

Olha a boca!

Olha a boca você!

Por fim acabei por escrever o que ele queria, e mandei as mensagens para a casa. Ah , meu Deus, todo mundo lá deve estar nesse exato momento pensando que eu sou da pá virada. Ai, é isso que dá ficar adorando personagens de séries de tv!

Ok, pronto, já escrevi e já mandei as mensagens. Agora vê se você me deixa em paz e rapa fora!

Ainda não, quero ver as respostas, ele disse, alegremente.

Incrédula, eu virei e falei: Você surtou? Não vai ter respostas, meu caro, vai haver é um complô, uma conspiração para planejar meu assassinato, e é tudo culpa sua!

Minha culpa? Por que minha culpa? É demais querer existir e ser aceito?

É demais , sim senhor, porque nessa sua versão aí você não deve nem existir e nem ser aceito! É inadmissível! Intolerável!

De repente, inacreditavelmente, diante dos meus olhos, vieram respostas ao post.

Todo alegre e saltitante, ele começou a ler. De repente mudou de tom e falou: Humm, essa Lady k não acredita em mim.

Óbvio, eu disse.

Essa Nircelene também não.

Claro!

Essa Edileine também não.

O que você esperava?

Epa , peraí, essa Aline acredita!

O quê? Pulei na cadeira e li. Aline, Aline, você provoca...

Tá vendo, pelo menos alguém acredita que eu existo, além de você.

Pode parar e descer da sua viagem aqui mesmo, seu Major fajuto (eu ia dizer boiola, mas resolvi não dizer isso, não), você está bem aqui na minha frente, mas eu não acredito em você de jeito nenhum, nem que a vaca tussa, nem que eu seja abduzida por alienígenas. Aliás, eu até posso vir a acreditar neles, mas em você NUNCA! JAMAIS! NO WAY!

Você não passa de uma insuportável alucinação provocada pela minha mente cansada de tanto estudar e trabalhar sem ter nenhuma distração, alguma coisa pifou lá dentro, e é só por isso que você está aqui! Eu só quero que a minha mente volte ao normal e que você desapareça de vez! Droga, será que daqui em diante eu vou ter que tomar medicação controlada? Oh, Meu Deus, ou será que os Goul'ds de Stargate, os Senhores do Sistema, estão usando em mim o artefato que mexe com a minha mente? I'm a dead woman!

À medida que eu falava, ele ia recuando num canto da sala, e no final ficou agachado, quase chorando, com aquela cara de triste (me deu até pena), e falou: Então é só por isso que eu estou aqui? Eu sou mesmo só uma alucinação?

Mais calma agora, após respirar bem fundo, eu respondi: é sim, felizmente, e sinto muito.

Resignando-se, ele pôs-se de pé, arqueou os ombros para trás, e estufando de novo o peito, falou com um ar de mágoa: Tá certo, então, já que é assim, eu aceito, eu vou embora.

Levantando as mãos para os céus eu falei: Aleluia! A testosterona falou mais alto! Tudo normal com o Lord Roxton!

Mas lembre-se, disse-me ele, que a verdade continua lá fora.

É, e as mentiras também, falei lembrando-me de Scully.

Tudo bem então, não vou mais te importunar, vou deixar de existir e o seu Lord Roxton continuará sendo pegador, traçando todas as fêmeas do plateau. Menos a Marguerite, é claro. Mesmo assim, obrigado por me ajudar.

E antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, como porque não a Marguerite, vi quando ele sumiu numa fumaça colorida, ainda cheirando a lavanda. Com meus olhos arregalados.

Acordando de repente e assustada do sono profundo em que eu me encontrava, olhei em volta da sala e pensei, oh céus, que tremendo pesadelo! O que foi que eu comi ontem? Ao olhar para o computador, acessei meu email claudiaroxton e vi que tinha realmente enviado as mensagens. Oh, crap, pensei comigo mesma:

Vou falar pra Si que a partir de hoje não como mais cebola.

FIM

Se liga, meu, foi só uma piada!

Mas se vc quiser dar sua opinião, olha aí embaixo o botão!


End file.
